Secrets
by MushroomWings
Summary: "I have a secret,one I've been afraid to tell anyone for years because of what may be the concesquence.If I told you who I was,you would not believe it.I don't want to keep this a secret or be afraid anymore-please help me..." Based off the song.
1. Secret

_I have a secret that I am afraid of. It is something from my past that my father did that I still fear him over. If I could go back in time to any place in any year, I would go back and tell my mother to marry someone else other than my father. I can't trust him, I never have been able to._

_OK... I'll tell you my secret as long as you don't tell anyone. Here I go..._

_I am a victim of child abuse-physical, verbal, and even sexual. It has been going on for as long as I can remember. My mother kicked my father out of the house when I was six but he kept on coming back. When I was seventeen he was finally arrested. I went to see him a few times afterwards but each time I would wake up the next day in the hospital._

The man tapped the end of his pen on his journal, keeping rhythm with the pitter-patter of the rain on his window, as he ran his free hand through his bed-head dark brown hair, a tired look on his face. It was after two A. M. yet he couldn't sleep. He thought of something to add and wrote it down.

_Do you think you know who I am? I bet you don't and even if I told you then you'd think I was kidding. Only DK, Candy, and Funky know-or at least they DID. I doubt, and hope not, they remember._

His eyes teared up as he set the pen down and closed the journal. If only the others understood, knew what pain he had been suffering inside. His somewhat-hyper, energectic, willing-to-do-anything-to-help-his-friends appearance and personality was a perfect facade-no one knew his inner torment...

He got underneath the oversheet atop the bed and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a deep, troublesome nightmare...

SK: OK, so... Yay finished. I dare you to guess who the man with the journal is. ;) Hints will be given through out the story and a chapter or two before the epilouge I'll reveal who it is. RR please! :D


	2. Was Originally Memories, Isn't Anymore

DD: Hi! Welcome to chp. 1 of Secrets! I'm glad to see that in its first three days the proulog got two reviews! That's the fastest any of my stories have ever gotten a review. People must love a good mystery.

MoK: Anyway, the first reviewer Sonosublime and the second reviewer Katakana Kong weren't the first two to read it. A friend of ours on a website we (meaning the actual authoress combined with the others) regularly visit was the first one to read it and we're glad he gave it a positive feedback.

SxRF: Anyway, we don't own Donkey Kong Country, that website we were talking about, the first three readers, or the song this is based off of.

RDOB: Also, you may not want to read this until you've seen On Stranger Tides.

XxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1-Memories

XxXxXxXxX

"THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"WHADDAYA MEAN _MY_ FAULT?"

"YOU SLAPPED MY STOMACH!"

"YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP WHEN I SHOOK YOU!"

The islanders in the area outside the theater turned around. DK and Swanky were arguing.

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T LET ME SLEEP!" Swanky screamed.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED _PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN_!" DK screamed back.

"I DO THIS IS JUST THE BORING ONE!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER?"

"I DON'T KNOW IT JUST SEEMS LIKE THE THING TO DO RIGHT NOW!" They both took deep breaths.

"What the crap?" one islander said, his eyebrow raised.

"So now thanks to you," both DK and Swanky said at the same time, "I won't get to find out why Barbossa has a pegleg!"

Silence.

"I... guess we can go watch it again tomorrow," DK huffed.

"If you let me sleep maybe," Swanky said.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Movie's over," a voice said. Swanky and DK looked up from where they sat on the ground to see Diddy, Dixie, Funky, and Tiny approaching them. It was Tiny who'd spoken. "Too bad you guys didn't get to see the ending."

"What happened?" Swanky asked.

As he and DK watched, the other four took turns explaining what had happened in the movie since the older boys had been forced to leave(which is a nicer way of saying one of the workers there had literally thrown them out of the building). It sounded very interesting, especially the ending.

"What did Barbossa say cut his leg off?" Swanky asked.

"He cut it off himself," Dixie said.

"Huh?" DK shouted.

"Well, he said Blackbeard captured the Black Pearl and controlled the ropes and hung up the crew and the only thing Barbossa had been hung up by was his leg so he cut it off and managed to escape," Diddy explained.

"Sounds gross," Swanky and DK said at the same time.

"But it was awesome, dude," Funky said.

**An hour later**

"Um, DK?" DK turned around at the sound of Dixie's voice. She and Tiny were standing in front of Swanky, who was sitting on the floor looking like he'd just taken a Vicodin and then fell asleep.

"Yeah?" DK answered, walking up to them.

"Why does Swanky look dead?" Tiny asked.

"Vicodin does that to some people."

"Is that why sometimes when Cranky's asleep he looks dead?"

"Yep."

"But why did he take Vicodin?" Funky asked, suddenly paying attention.

"Doesn't he have some sort of condition or injury that requires him to take it whenever it gets too much to handle?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah," DK said. "He has an injury in his arm."

"How did he get it?"

"I think he broke it at some point when he was younger and it still bothers him from time to time."

"Yeah, now that I think about it that's probably what happened," Funky chimed.

But that was a lie and the two both knew exactly how Swanky got that injury but they didn't want anyone else who didn't know to get scared.

And unfortunately, Swanky was reliving that moment right now in his mind.

And it was more of a nightmare than a memory or a dream...

XxXxXxXxX

EH: OK, I got bored of writing this chapter. Deal with it! It's a quickie!


End file.
